


Enjolras and Grantaire are not friends

by JustCallMe_Q



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMe_Q/pseuds/JustCallMe_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt to write any kind of fan fic, so let me know anything you feel like it needs to be fixed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjolras and Grantaire are not friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write any kind of fan fic, so let me know anything you feel like it needs to be fixed.

Enjolras and Grantaire are not friends.

Enjolras thinks Grantaire is cynical. Grantaire thinks Enjolras is passionate.

Enjolras wants to free France. Grantaire thinks that’s impossible.

Enjolras leads the meetings. Grantaire just drinks through them.

Enjolras believes in the cause. Grantaire believes in Enjolras.

Enjolras and Grantaire only speak to each other to argue.

Enjolras plans a revolution. Grantaire drinks just a bit more.

Enjolras fights among his friends and followers. Grantaire is passed out drunk somewhere.

Enjolras sees himself surrounded. Grantaire wakes up.

Enjolras does not want to die alone. Grantaire does not want him to die alone.

Enjolras sees Grantaire. Grantaire asks him if he permits him to die with him.

Enjolras smiles at him. Grantaire holds his hand.

Enjolras and Grantaire get shot together.

Maybe Enjolras and Grantaire are friends after all.

 

 


End file.
